A Lesson From Loke
by LOCKandK3Y
Summary: It's Graylu Week once more, and the room is full of cheering. But who seems to be the one whispering in the crowd? Does Loke have a little something to do with this? Day One, Prompt: Whispers.


**AN:** It's a day late, but hey! This compensates for the fact that I won't be able to post Day Two until possible after Graylu Week. I've been working very hard on that specific prompt, but unfortunately it is not finished yet and will take much time until justified. I want it to be one of my best fics yet.

But in the meantime, please enjoy my submission for Day Ones prompt: _Whispers!_

 _The sound of his heartbeat, like a whisper._

 _Telling me secrets I can't hold._

Graylu Week, Day One: Whispers

The breath of his voice pressed against my ear, sending shivers up my spine. The sweet lull, the sweet tone. I was left gasping as his words sputtered over me, the chill inducing and ravishing.

Gray Fullbuster, he always had a way with words. So subtle and soft. Charming with a hint provocation. He was a man of many hushed whispers.

His lips neared me once more, letting out a choked chuckle as my cheeks radiated with heat.

"What are thinking about?" He spoke to me, arm slung around my shoulder as our faces nearly pressed each other's.

Oh, if only I had the courage to speak so openly as you. I'd say how much your voice affects me. How much it envelopes me, holding tight with limbs unknown, like a secret that shouldn't be told. That's right, a secret, one I would never tell.

The goofy grin on your lips as your eyes meet mine, knowing yet perturbing and for a moment I wonder if you realize. That look falters though, turning into a curious pout, eyebrows lifted high. Curiosity killed the cat. I let out my own small smirk, eyes gleaming with what I hope is seduction as I lift your chin with my thumb, noses pressed together, and in a raspy voice, I tell you, full intent on the sounds of that nervous gulp I hear you let out.

"You know, I was just lingering my thoughts on how a man, so suave, can hold such confidence when just in his underpants?"

I pull back, features a little softer as I awaited his reaction.

"Eep!" He squealed, not even taking the time respond as he blushed ten shades, scurrying away too fast for my liking.

I giggled than sighed, my heartbeat slowing down as I rested myself comfortably on the bar stool. I watched as the ice-mage turned tables, bumping into Natsu and causing another dispute, clothes forgotten already.

Resting my cheek in the palm of my hand, I lingered on the sight of him. Gray has been acting quite strange towards me lately, finding any excuse to wrap his arms around me like earlier. He puts up this façade, one that maybe Loke had taught him, being a perv and all. But Gray acting as a pervert, that wasn't entirely new.

He has been known just as much as Natsu to enter my house at inconvenience, just last week he popped in while I was taking a bath. Damn idiot, didn't even say a word or apologized, he just stared.

I could feel my lower lip pushing out on the memory, eyelids drooping slightly and brows etched together, I was still upset at that bastard. Maybe I should give him another Lucy kick sometime.

"Good morning, Lucy! Would you like a strawberry milkshake?"

I put my thoughts aside as I turned to meet Mirajanes gentle smile.

I nodded, waiting patiently until she came back with my order. Taking a sip, I stared at Mira as she proceeded to clean the bar top.

Mira was a very beautiful girl, Fiores top model still after those seven years of hiatus. She must have received much unwanted attention before too, she was the sweetheart of Fairy Tail.

"Hey, Mira? How do you handle perverts?"

The barmaids ears perked up, I could see the gears turning as she ready herself for more gossip. Maybe this was a bad question to ask.

Mira stalled her movements on the counter top, eyeing me with her famous matchmaker smirk.

"Is this Natsu again?"

Playing with the straw of my shake, I let out a shaky breath. What have I gotten myself into?

"Gray…"

Mira nearly jumped the counter at the mention of his name, glee in her blue orbs and smile wide.

"Really! Aww! What did he do?! Was it cute?! He must have gotten lessons from Loke! Gray never knows how to flirt!" Mira bounced on the tips of her toes, breast held over criss-crossed arms as she leaned towards me.

"Huh?!"

I blinked vigorously at all this new information thrown at me. Gray didn't know how to flirt? Mira thinks Loke gave him lessons?

It took a moment for her exclamations to settle in my mind, the new knowledge confusing me even more. Until it hit me, the sudden realization.

"Mira!" I threw myself forwards, limbs coming upon her mouth as I hushed her. "N-not so loud…" I stuttered, face flushed and blood weak.

Mira seemed to only find comedic relief in my actions as she smiled, removing my arms and rubbing my hair comfortable. "Aw, you're so cute Lucy. I knew you like him."

I groaned, "Mira! You always say that, not only about Gray…"

"Nope! Only Gray!"

I moaned at her resolve, resting my head under my arms.

This was going to be a long day.

.

.

.

.

And long it was.

For the twelfth time this month, Loke had insisted to coming out to speak to Gray. This was making it difficult not to believe Loke was actually couching him. The two kept rambling on across the hall and every now and then, I could feel their eyes piercing through the back of my skill. So intent, they scared me.

I nearly jumped when Nastsu placed his arm not so gently around my shoulder as well, Wendy, Carla, and Happy not far behind him. He had asked that just the five of us take a job on our own. I wasn't much in the mood, but my rent was coming soon and it was him who ate my fridge out of food. Too make matters worse though, Loke refused to go back to the celestial world in case I needed him for the request. He claimed to have more pressing matters to attend to with Gray. What kind of celestial spirit abandoned their friend, allow them to be a damsel in distressed?

Okay, well, I guess that is a bit of overreacting. I know I'm not that strong, but I have Taurus and Virgo and Natsu too. Surprisingly, our request did not matter much on bronze but rather brains, much to Natsu's disappointment.

Yawning, I opened the door to my home, tired and drained. The room was dark like the sky outside, flicking the lights on, the wall clock read 10:22.

As I continued to walk, shrugging off my coat, I dwelled on the train ride here. It was quite long and dreary, Carla being my only company as Happy slept and our dragon slayers lay motion sick.

Three hours and I did not get a wink of rest, I also had to accompany Wendy home as she was still a little delirious after.

Combing through my hair, I now stood in my sleep wear, a loose cropped top and comfy pair of shorts. Flopping upon my bed, I figured I could take a bath in the morning, fatigue getting to me.

As I lifted the sheets, I failed to notice the presence of another body as the air grew chill and I slowly rested my body to the mattress. I breathed in the scent of winter mint and forest trees, my mind groggy and muscles aching. I could faintly recognize as the bed dipped further, feature light touches crawling about the skin of my stomach, a cool vent of air brushing my ear.

"Goodnight, Lucy…" It whispered, heavy and labored.

"KYAAAH!"

My eyes grew wide, body tensed as I fell to the floor. My heart was erratic, adrenaline pumping, muscles burning. I couldn't breath, it came out raspy, harsh, and panicked.

Scared. I was scared.

"Oh! Wow, wow! Lucy!"

My breath hitched, the body of the intruder wrapped around me in a tight embrace. A warm embrace, I was scared, but I was not scared of this man.

"What the hell, Gray!" I screamed, clutching at his chest as he only wore his pants. My body shivered uncontrollably, small ragged hiccups leaving my lips as they quivered.

He "shooed" me though, one arm holding me firmly to himself, the other entangling his fingers in my hair as he soothed me.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, laying soft kisses to my ear.

"What… what are you doing..?" I gasped, body pressed closer to his, the palm on my back trailing down my spine. He nuzzled my neck, hand pressing min to his.

"It's okay…"

I softly whimpered, numbly falling into his arms. The way he whispered… saying my name… holding me… comforting me…

This is all his fault, yet still…

He froze as I snuggled closer, chin laid on his broad shoulder, arms finding their way around his neck.

"Gray…" I breathed, voice to ear.

I felt as he stiffened, heat rising and arms wound around me, tightening.

"Lucy…" His breath hitched, heavy and sulky.

Nibbling gently, I whispered to him.

"You should really stop taking lessons from Loke, it doesn't fit you."

With that, we were soon lip locked. No more whispers.

Just emotion.


End file.
